Meroune Lorelei
Meroune Lorelei, or Mero for short, is a mermaid bound to a wheelchair. While she is the fourth girl to officially move in with Kimihito, she is technically the fifth girl to move in with him (after Suu). Appearance Meroune is an attractive, well-endowed young woman with long pink hair, blue eyes and fin-like ears. As a Mermaid, rather than legs she has a pink fish-tail with pelvic fins. To allow her to survive underwater, she has gills on the side of her torso and and webbed hands. When outside, She usually wears a maid's outfit, with her barrette having seashell designs on both sides. Her tail is usually covered with her dress. However, when in private company or in the water, she merely wears a bikini. Personality Mero has a very warm and friendly personality and is always very polite. Due to her mannerisms, Centorea believes she might be of noble or royal lineage. As a young girl she had a fascination with the "tragic love" story of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, and wants to experience it in real life, even up the point of turning into sea foam.Chapter 12 She loves to be a victim of tragedy in general, whether it's unrequited love, her lover dying, or herself dying and leaving her lover behind. Miia even calls her a "tragedy freak."Chapter 12 However, after seeing Miia and Kimihto have an intimate moment, Mero started to realize her fantasy may not be so fulfilling in real life as she thought it would be.Chapter 19 It is implied that she is a masochist, since after eating some of Miia's cooking, it brought to mind her fins painfully splitting apart into legs. Afterwards, she is seen collapsed on the floor smiling about it, despite foaming at the mouth.Chapter 13 Skills and Traits *'Mermaid physiology': :*'Amphibious': As a mermaid, Meroune possesses gills on the side of her torso, which allow her to breathe water.Chapter 12 However, if she breathes chlorinated water it can be dangerous for her health.Chapter 17 As long as her gills remain moist (which is easy because of her slimy skin) she can breathe on land.Mero's Secrets :*'Expert swimmer': Because of her fish tail and webbed hands, Mero is naturally an adept swimmer. Her tail is strong enough that it can propel her several meters out of the water.Chapter 17 She can swim at a speed of 50km/h.Mero's Secrets :*'Water sensing': Mero is somehow capable of sensing water from great distances, and quite possibly the water inside living creatures as well, since she had Kurusu avoid the escorts that were pursuing her without Kurusu noticing.Chapter 10 :*'Slimy skin': Her body naturally secretes a slimy substance to keep her skin moist, which can sometimes attract Suu when she's nearby.Chapter 12 Because of this, she has to wear special clothing that doesn't easily slide off.Chapter 17 :*'Cold water resistance': Because Mermaids' natural homes at the bottom of the ocean are very cold, Meroune is naturally resistant against cold water.Chapter 12 *'Marine Life Knowledge': She is also very knowledgeable about marine life.Chapter 19 *'Healing Remedies': It seems that Mermaids have many herbs that can cure sicknesses, one being to bathe in a pool laced with medicinal herbs. That is said to cure any sickness if one soaks long enough in it. Plot Wheelchair-bound due to her lower-half being a tail, she first met Kurusu when she lost control of it and he saved her. After she helped him find the other girls, it was revealed that Ms. Smith had a waterproof room built in Kurusu's house for her.Chapter 10 Later on, Kimihito made several changes to the house to make her comfortable. This however, spiked Miia's jealousy, causing her to go through extreme lengths to get his attention. Later on, she had a calm talk with Miia, who revealed that Miia saw her as a rival for Kurusu's affection, only for her to reveal that she wanted anyone but herself to be with Kurusu.Chapter 12 When Kurusu becomes ill, Meroune at first reveled in the tragedy, later on when Suu channels her, she attempts to cure him was to to have Kurusu soak in water laced with medicinal herbs, a traditional mermaid cure. However Kimihito refused when he was told the process would take a whole week.Chapter 13 Trivia * She is the second among three Monster Girls to have a known last name, the first being Centorea Shianus, The third being Rachnera Arachnera. * Like the other girls, her name is derived from her species name: "Meroune" from Mermaid. ** Meroune's last name, Lorelei, also refers to a famous siren from German folklore, which also has themes of tragic romance. ** Her attire, which is that of a maid, is a pun on her species: Mer''maid''. * Meroune seems to have some sort of a masochistic side to her. Her dreams of having an unrequited love or the victim in an NTR situation and the small smile she had after tasting Miia's cooking seem to support this. In chapter 23, Rachnera Arachnera practiced her daily webbing skills on the other female members including Mero, who had been tied in a lewd position. Mero appeared to enjoy being tied like that rather than feeling embarrassed. * Mero's fashion of choice is Goth Lolita. Her closet has many different dresses in this style.Chapter 26 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters